This kind of the load cell is used for, for example, a balance for commerce and industry, and includes, as shown in Patent Publication 1 below, a flexure element of the Roberval mechanism having four thin parts in all which are composed of a top pair and a bottom pair each having two thin parts. The flexure element is disposed in a cantilever manner in which its base end is fixed to a housing, and a load is exerted on its front end. Two thin parts out of the four parts act as tension sides and another two parts act as compression sides when the load is exerted on the flexure element. Strain gauges are bonded to each of the thin parts of the tension sides and of the compression sides. The four strain gages are connected with one another to constitute the Wheatstone bridge.